A SEPTEMBER NIGHT
by A xx
Summary: Viktor tells his longtime girlfriend why does he love her so much and gives her a little birthday surprise. Set ten years after GoF. Songfic to BSB's "What Makes You Different..."


Viktor was standing under a tree, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. It was her birthday and he had planned something special. His hands were in the side pockets of his gray robes, the right hand playing with a velvet little box and the left hand with a sealed envelope. He was thinking about his girl: how he met her, how much she loved him, and how angry was one of her bestfriends the day Viktor kissed her for first the time. He turned around because he heard footsteps coming, and there he saw his beloved Hermione walking towards him, dressed in a blue gown and with her bushy hair held with a white ribbon. He hugged her tight and started talking.  
  
"Mione, you look gorgeous! Makes me remember the Yule Ball ten years ago; you were the prettiest girl in Hogwarts." By this time, Krum had already perfectioned his accent, writing and pronnunciation.  
  
"Thanks Vik, you're always so kind!"  
  
"You've trained me well!"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure of that darling."  
  
"Here's your first present," he said, taking out the envelope and giving it to her. "It's a letter, from me to you."  
  
Hermione openned it and took out a large parchment. She started reading:  
  
You don't run with a crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart,  
  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
  
Dear Mione:  
  
From the moment I met you I knew you were for me. Sitting in the middle of the library, sorrounded by books, helping your bestfriends as always. I went there everyday looking for your eyes, trying to listen your voice, wanting to hold you in my arms. It was hard to focus on a way to reach you, I was always followed by a bunch of crazy girls who wanted my autograph. But one afternoon I finally could. Do you remember?  
  
I know sometimes you feel  
  
like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know  
  
what you have within  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see something rare  
  
A rose that cxan go anywhere  
  
And there's no one  
  
I know that can compare  
  
I just walked and stood next to you, you stared at me in amazement and I introduced myself. After that I sat everyday by your side and we talked and talked about everything. I was surprised of you being so nice yet so strange. You are special baby, very special... your bushy hair, your brown eyes, your nose and your mouth are beautiful. A cute little girl, with few friends and a lot of knowledge and love to share. And you shared them with me eventhough you first thought that I was Some kind of idiot who based his life on fame and popularity. You took me by surprise, I never thought you could be so gentle and kind with somebody like me.  
  
(chorus)  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful  
  
What ther's inside you  
  
Shines through to me  
  
'Cause in your eyes I see  
  
All the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful to me  
  
My dear Mione, I love you so much. You are so smart and so strong. Nobody can make you cry and nothing can bring you down. Even the day of the last battle between Lord Voldemort and your friend Harry. You were so cool and perfectly calm in every single moment, even when Ron was about to die. Then you casted a spell and gave him your energy so he could join Harry with the unforgivable spells. And it was you who saved Ginny and Colin, and it was you who deffended the injured teachers. I'm so proud of you, I've always believed in you.  
  
Hey yeah  
  
You've got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep  
  
(touched me so deep)  
  
Say material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I want this chance to say to you  
  
(chorus)  
  
Trust me, you are the most important person in my life. You're the girl I want, you have always been. So, happy birthday dear Hermione, please answer with your heart.  
  
Love, Viktor.  
  
PS: Look at me.  
  
PS: Answer with your heart.  
  
Hermone finished reading the letter and stared at Viktor completeley astonished. she folded the piece of parchment with shivering fingers and placed it in her pocket. Viktor placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Mione, here's your second present" he said, taking out from his robes the little velvet box he'd been playing with. "Close your eyes" he whispered.  
  
You don't know  
  
How you touched my life  
  
Oh in so manyways  
  
I just can't describe  
  
You taught me  
  
What love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things  
  
That make you beautiful  
  
What makes you...  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you marry me?" he asked, placing in her finger a beautiful silver ring.  
  
"Excuse me? You mean, spend the rest of my life with you?" She was trembling, her mind was upside down, she couldn't believe it. Viktor had finally proposed! "Of course! I would marry you in this very minute!"  
  
"Oh, I love you so much!" he yelled, almost crying. He hugged his fiancee and kissed her with all his heart.  
  
And it was there, under the dark blue sky of a September night, sharing their happiness with the stars above, when Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger sealed a promise of love that they began ten years ago, on a similar night, dancing to the moon.  
  
Everything you do is beautiful  
  
(so beautiful)  
  
Love you give shines right through me  
  
(shines right through me)  
  
Everything you do is beautiful  
  
(oh)  
  
You're beautiful to me  
  
(to me) 


End file.
